


A little situation

by Atobe333



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bribery, Comic, Light Bondage, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atobe333/pseuds/Atobe333
Summary: Keith walks in on Lance experimenting with some rope, he uses it to his advantage to get what he wants most---------This is a comic, I'll be updating pages as I go.





	1. Whose there

**Author's Note:**

> Will become explicit later, for the moment it's just a boner.  
> Best viewed on pc or tablet, not really mobile friendly.

Page 1, I'll be posting each page as a seperate chapter just for updating purposes and suspense.  
Dastardly.

 


	2. You owe me one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is such a bro for not telling on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best viewed on pc or tablet, not really mobile friendly.


	3. Not gonna shine your shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is surprisingly good at negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will become explicit later, in like... two pages time  
> Best viewed on pc or tablet, not really mobile friendly.


	4. Dressing up time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kinks does Keith have up his sleeve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my comic, I know it might be weird on AO3 but I'm not sure where else to post this sort of content.  
> Your feedback means a lot to me, so please comment, leave me your ideas and head canons. I'd love to hear them.  
> Maybe I'll even draw a comic or write about one if it's really good.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on the social medias - https://theepicofatobe.carrd.co/


End file.
